Lost Shinobi
by bukalay
Summary: Shisui Uchiha didn't expect to wake up once more. He certainly didn't expect to have both of his eyes. Here he is, living among Auradon's evillest and cruelest of villains in the isle of the lost.
1. Chapter 1

Some twenty years ago, the people of Auradon, especially its heroes, decided to resurrect their dead mortal enemies and booted them off to a prison island, along with their living enemies. Among those resurrected were Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, Gaston and Ursula to name a few.

In some twist of fate, I was one of the many dead people resurrected.

Why was it a twist you ask?

It's because I shouldn't have been included in the mass resurrection as I came from a totally different realm.

But alas here we are.

Who am I you ask?

I am Shisui Uchiha, 17, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?" I muttered to myself as I looked around my surroundings. "What is this place?"

I was so disoriented when I first woke up in the prison island. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw a horned female shouting at things and another was flailing her mirror around. There was also a man flaunting his muscles around like he was the most interesting specimen in the island.

That's when I remembered: I was supposed to be dead.

I remembered the sensation of drowning at the Naka River after plucking my remaining eye and gave it to my best friend, Itachi.

"I-I can see?" I muttered to myself as I gently caressed my eyelids. "What is going on?" I questioned everything as the realization of being alive was finally processed in my brain.

I noticed that everything I wore when I died was what I was wearing. The signature turtle-neck Uchiha shirt, my brown tanto harness on my right shoulder, my black shin-length pants, the bandages around my shins and the standard shinobi sandals.

As my hands travelled along my waist and shoulder, I realized that I still have my tanto and the limited supply of kunai knives and shurikens inside my holster, along with some blank sealing paper and scrolls.

Suddenly, the surrounding became chaotic than it was, people shouting and flailing around.

"This is going to get real ugly fast." I said to myself as I fled the scene.

In an act of self-preservation, I immediately took off towards a lush forest nearby and hid myself there.

In there, I made a wooden house to myself and I improvised so much that even the nails were made of wood.

As a member of the Hidden Leaves' ANBU, I am quite adept at making simple houses, tables and chairs as we were often dispatched on long-term missions. If there was a time I appreciated those mundane ANBU tasks and those D-ranked missions during my time as a genin, this was the time.

The chores I did, the building of houses and the repair of fences, chairs and tables sure came in handy.

I just finished my simple house in the middle of the woods after a few days of building it. A thought suddenly came to me.

"Can I still use them?" I questioned out loud as I removed my shirt as they were drenched in my sweat.

By them, I meant my jutsus.

"Sharingan!" I whispered forcefully as I tried to redirect my chakra to my eyes and formed the tiger seal.

The sensation I haven't felt in a while filled my eyes as my vision improved. It improved to a point that the swaying of the trees looked like they were moving in slow-motion from my perspective.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." I shouted as I had gone through the necessary hand seals and released a breath of fire.

Suffice to say, my Ninjutsu and Ocular jutsus still worked and things just got a whole lot easier.

* * *

Years passed, and the people here in this island came up of the same idea I had, settling in. Not before long, the forest that I claimed for myself was completely bald and barren as every single tree was cut down to be a house or castle.

Trees can no longer grow because of the clouds that were stationary above the island. Plant life certainly can't thrive without sunlight, let alone trees.

Luckily since I had discovered that my ninjutsus were usable, I dabbled in the art of sealing. With my meager knowledge of the sealing arts, I was able to make a seal that made my house hidden from view and make it so that only I can locate it.

In the years that I've been in this island, I learned that this was an island prison filled to the brim of criminals, as they call themselves villains, from the different kingdoms of this world. The island had a transparent dome around it making what they call 'magic', impossible.

What is magic?

I haven't got a clue.

I also learned of the de-facto leader of this chaotic and anarchic island. The horned witch I saw shouting at things back when I first woke up, she was named Maleficent, the evilest of them all.

Somehow I doubt that. If she can manage to gouge my eyes to become a village ruler then maybe I can believe that, but as far as I'm concerned, Danzo is still the evilest Son of a Bitch I've ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Hopefully Itachi was able to save both the clan and the village.

"So that's how you use those?" Shisui muttered to himself as he listened to the old man blab about the things unfamiliar to him. "Microwave was it?" He muttered to himself.

Everyone in the room was under the illusion that I'm not there with them as I listened to the old man, named Yen Sid, blab about things.

I had recently got myself a working microwave set, a refrigerator set and a working TV set from the barge of junk goods that has been coming to the isle.

Apparently the people of Auradon saw to it to be charitable and donated us their used appliances and foods, some were blatant leftovers and half-eaten goods. This should've bothered me but it didn't. I can survive by catching fish in the nearby pond and at the shores and cook it with my fire style jutsus.

But I'm not above stealing a few stale fruits and loaves of bread from the barge and eat them for myself.

As to how I got my supply of electricity when I was completely off the grid and totally hidden from everyone. I used the sealing arts. I stored lightning release chakra to a piece of metal and adjust it to produce the right amount of output.

Let's just say the amount of tries I did to perfect this method was staggering. The amount of busted appliances in my backyard was evidence enough.

"I really need to dispose them." I chuckled to myself as I remembered the pile of busted appliances in my backyard.

* * *

A few more years passed and the island was now filled with children. Schools were even established to teach these children in the art of villainy and schemes and how to be evil.

"Selfishness 101? Advanced Vanities? Evil Schemes?" I chuckled good heartedly to myself as I toured the newly built school. "What's this? How to be Danzo 101?" I got a good laugh at the name of the classes in the school.

Frankly every villain here were so full of themselves. They were even forcing their plans for revenge and even their insecurities upon their offsprings.

Even with all this and after all these years, I kept myself hidden from everyone. I was pretty contented on how I lived my life. Spying on everyone in the mornings, stealing some fruits during barge days and even steal some clothes from any unsuspecting fellow.

My means of spying to everyone here was by either transforming myself into someone forgettable or by casting a widespread illusion on everyone on the isle and make me invisible to them.

While I was at school, trying to learn everything in this strange world, I was wearing a sleeveless shirt, some short pants and my standard shinobi sandals.

"You know you can just ask me." I was startled and immediately punched the person behind me who spoke but only met with air. "There are ways to learn of your predicament without resorting to spying other people." An old man chided at me as he made himself visible in my line of sight.

What startled me was not the fact that the old man was behind me, but rather the fact that I was seen. I thought I had already cast an illusion on everyone and made it certain that I was invisible to the people here on the island.

"Can you really blame me?" I questioned the old man before me as I calmed down and stood up straight. "The last time I remember before waking up here was drowning in a river." I admitted. "Suddenly I found myself in another world, resurrected." I finished.

"No." The old wizard replied to me." I suppose I cannot." He nodded.

The man before me was Yen Sid, or so he called himself. I inquired the old wizard of everything he knew of this world, of this place and of this island prison. I soon found out that a magical event merged different timelines and worlds together and formed the world and the Kingdom of Auradon it was today.

Yen Sid also explained how the barrier worked. In his words, a huge invisible dome was erected in the island to prevent escape and prevent the use of magic.

"Basically, the same magical event, only a smaller scale than what happened before, was what caused my resurrection?" I proposed to the old wizard.

"Could be." The Wizard nodded. "But if you weren't a villain in your world, why were you sent to the isle?" He questioned.

So I spilled everything about my profession to the Wizard. I basically told him that almost everyone in my world would be sent to the isle as we have killed, tortured and made people suffer as a profession. Especially after the three world wars our world has gone through.

"Hmmm." Yen Sid hummed. "I can see why those circumstances can be the reason for your incarceration." The Wizard nodded.

* * *

For a few days, I had witnessed something out of the ordinary. I saw two girls hanging out as if they were friends, which was odd considering how the populace viewed friendship, or any sort of affection.

Unless it was some ploy to manipulate the other party.

The way I saw it, both girls were really enjoying each other's company, like the way most friendships start. The purple haired girl was enjoying her time with the braided girl. It'd almost seem that the both of them relish each other's company

One time, I decided to follow the girls once they separated during that day. I conjured up a shadow clone and let the clone follow the girl with braids and I followed the purple haired girl. My reason for doing so would be to see if the girl was really genuine for her feelings.

It was disheartening to witness and hear that the girl, Mal, the horned witch's daughter, was ordered to stop from hanging out with the girl with braids, Uma. They really enjoyed each other's company.

The next thing I knew was witnessing a shrimp-covered Uma being laughed at by Mal and by everyone else who witnessed the event, it looked like a prank from where I stood.

It was a mean prank, sure, but it was just a harmless prank so went on my way and thought nothing of it.

* * *

For many years, I always went to the Wizard Yen Sid and ask how things work, so far he has taught me about washing machines, bread toasters, coffee makers, hair dryers, blenders and whatnot. I learned so much about these so called Techs courtesy of the Wizard Yen Sid that, I feel a little bit guilty that I haven't given Yen Sid something in return for the information, his hospitality and his understanding of my situation.

Apart from that, I've always been hidden from the population of incarcerated individuals.

When I saw a certain white haired mother yell at her white haired son and watched in horror as she beat him up.

I secretly dressed the boy's wounds, else they would get infected in this polluted isle. Ever since Itachi had the displeasure of seeing a teammate die, I took Itachi to the hospital make him learn a few more things about first aid and wound dressing apart from the things we learned from the academy. Not to mention learn a few medical ninjutsus.

For a few months, that has been my life, secretly dressing the wounds of children who had the unfortunate circumstance to be born from their parents, who were abusive and being born in this unfair place, filled with bullies and whatnot.

"I don't know if Danzo was better or worse." I muttered to myself as I found myself dressing the first boy's wounds again for the umpteenth time. "On one hand he'd properly give physical care to these children." I continued to talk to myself. "But on the other, he'd train these children to be void of emotion and use them for his ends." I sighed. "He certainly used me and I'm not even part of his organization."

Another great thing about the Sharingan is that I can copy ninjutsu from other people. It may sound cheating but no one can deny the practicality of it. I certainly found use for it when I copied medical ninjutsus from other villages, including my own village, and used them for Hidden Leaves' benefit. And I certainly found use for it here as I became the invisible nurse of the children here on the isle.

As soon as treatment was done, I carefully brought the boy to his treehouse and let him sleep there. I was just not comfortable brining the boy back to his house where his mother would just beat him senseless, but I still can't risk revealing myself to the population.

* * *

"Yen Sid." I started as I approached the Wizard in his quarters. "Can't you do something for these children?" I asked the Wizard as sat on the chair that's near to the old man. "Sooner or later, they will die from the abuse of their parents and peers."

"I've already sent the King of Auradon a few letters about the children of villains." Yen Sid reassured me. "I have yet to receive a single reply from the esteemed King."

"Is it possible that the King, no matter how benevolent he is, is ignoring your letters?" I proposed the hypothesis to the Wizard before me. "As you said, everyone here, apart from me, was an enemy to someone in the mainland." I explained my line of thinking. "The only reason that these people were resurrected was because even after death some these people," I stated as I gestured towards the door. "Wouldn't stop terrorizing their enemies." I finished.

"That certainly is a possibility." I heard the old man agree with me. "Let me see what I can do."

As soon as I showed my way out, I found a mirror my reflection caught my attention. I admit that being invisible to the populace has made me neglectful of my appearance. I was definitely more untidy than I was before, my hair was certainly longer than I remembered it.

"You haven't aged one bit." I heard Yen Sid comment. "Ever since I saw you attending some seminars about technology, you haven't displayed physical signs of aging." The Wizard stated as he ran his finger through his beard.

Apart from the longer hair and untidy appearance, I definitely noticed that I still looked the same as I did on the day I died.

"Probably one of the many side effects of me being from another world." I shrugged as I retrieved a kunai from my holster.

With the kunai knife in my hands, I unceremoniously shortened the length of my hair to the same way I remembered them.

"Let me even that out for you." The Wizard offered.

I was hesitant to accept Yen Sid's offer. I mean, you'd think that someone who hasn't shortened his beard didn't do so because he doesn't know how.

In the end, I accepted his offer and got a proper haircut.


	3. Chapter 3

The impossible happened: the barrier was breached.

I was at Yen Sid's at the time when it happened. That was definitely a weird event in its own way. I witnessed some brooms and pails grow arms and legs as they rose to life and cleaned the quarters on their own accord.

You'd think that as a shinobi that such an event won't faze me, but it did. I was definitely weird-ed out when I saw inanimate objects spring to life. I may have encountered animals capable of speech, summoned things from scrolls and other things, heck, I even summoned gigantic animals.

But we shinobi couldn't make inanimate objects spring to life.

Not unless it's Impure World Resurrection, but that's whole new can of worms.

At this point, Yen Sid was still unaware that I am still able to use jutsus. Sometimes, some habits are harder to break than others. He merely thought I was hiding from people in plain sight.

But I digress. It has been a few seconds since the barrier obtained a hole. Yen Sid immediately sprung to action and got his wand, which I saw for the first time, and began to patch the gap that appeared. I was certainly mesmerized at how magic looked in this world.

It certainly was a sight to behold.

A minute has passed and Yen Sid has successfully sealed the hole on the barrier as the sight before me faded out of existence.

"That was magic." I uttered in pure awe.

"Indeed it was." Yen Sid nodded.

Suddenly, I felt like I was a kid, despite being thirty four but seventeen in appearance. I was in awe with what happened. My eyes were open wide, my jaws slack, my fists clenched and mouth formed an open-mouth smile.

"That was amazing!" I cheered.

"That seems to be the general consensus." Yen Sid agreed as he set his wand on the table. "Especially by the young and the people who hasn't witnessed them first hand." The old man supplied.

"In the two worlds I've lived in, that was the most amazing thing I've seen!" I gushed at the wizard. "Why would anyone want to seal such amazing feats like that?!" I questioned.

It was then that the wizard decided to teach me about the magical reasons why the people here were here in the first place. It was then that I learned how the woman with a mirror, aptly named Evil Queen, and a half octopus-half woman used magic to use it for their own means, to kill, to steal and to take revenge.

I also learned about a disgraced royal vizier, who used wish granting magic for his own ends and become a ruler of a country.

Then about the horned witch, Maleficent, I learned that she cursed an entire kingdom to sleep, especially a baby, just because she wasn't invited to a christening.

"Tha-"

I was speechless.

I didn't think that these so-called villains were capable of such atrocities. I always thought that these people were just guilty of crimes from petty theft to murder and held grudges. I didn't know that they were much worse than your average murderer or homicide convict.

And by murder I meant having killed someone with a motif, these villains even got as far as involving civilians in their spree. To me, they're worse than serial killers.

I take what I thought of them back, every one of them here were as bad as Danzo, maybe even worse. Everyone here was guided by their selfish desires of youth, beauty, power, riches, immortality, and whatnot.

Maybe they're on par with Orochimaru.

Then I realized something. The children that were born here.

The Hidden Leaf has had pregnant prisoners before, and as soon as the baby was okay-ed to leave the hospital, they were immediately sent to the inmate's family, or to the orphanage. No one, not even Danzo, would let criminals raise their own inside cells.

Well Danzo would be a special case, he'd take the children and train them to be void of emotions and personality, his personal puppets.

But I digress, the children here may not have been made of love, but they too deserve a chance to be out of the barrier and live out their potentials.

I was honestly livid, finally knowing of the severity of the crimes of the people here were in. I was ill-equipped of the information before and I didn't stop anything from happening, but intervening in private matters would go against the morals instilled to me, especially the one taught to me by my grandfather, Kagami Uchiha.

No matter what happens, I was not to meddle in family matters regardless of situation.

That was when I decided to be the island's invisible caretaker. This way I can still help the children even while still hiding under their noses and not interfering with family matters, a compromise sure, but a better alternative than the other.

I will not let this children suffer injuries for longer periods of time. Not if I can help it.

* * *

A week later, a proclamation was delivered to the many houses here on the isle. I was at the Wizard's quarters when Yen Sid's proclamation came through.

Yen Sid immediately read the proclamation in front of the guards and myself and revealed that four children were given a chance to live in Auradon.

Frankly I was happy at this development, these children at least deserved a chance to live outside this island prison. Heck I would love to be out of this godforsaken island myself, but I can't abandon the duties I have for the children here.

"I fear Maleficent has something in mind." Yen Sid's words snapped me to reality.

"What do you mean?" I nervously asked the old man.

"I do not know." Yen Sid admitted. "But, Maleficent won't let a chance to be free like this slip past her." He reasoned. "I hope the kids will be smart enough to ignore Maleficent's words."

I merely shook my head at the optimistic thought. The abuse the children here on the isle experienced were on a whole other level. These children didn't know love and positive displays of affection were frowned upon.

It's like a whole village of Danzos were bred in this island.

"Hope." I repeated. "I don't think it's that simple Yen Sid." I started as I stood up. "These children fear their parents, Mal for example threw a mean prank seven years ago at Uma because the Horned Witch didn't like that she was hanging with Ursula's daughter" I narrated. "A mean prank yes, but that escalated quickly into bullying against her." I shared. "I spent much time dressing her wounds while she was unconscious." I continued. "All because she was quick to anger from what Maleficent's daughter did to her." I sighed.

I can easily get out of this island prison once the barrier opens up, but who would look out for the kids here? I could easily leave a shadow clone, but shadow clones are weak, one strong hit and poof, it disappears.

And I've had a fair share of hits while in this hell hole.

Ultimately, I decided not going to the mainland and continued watching out for the kids here.

* * *

Sometime after Mal's group departed for the mainland, everyone was getting ready to attack the mainland.

Weapons were being shined, vials of colored liquid were prepared, even the animals were howling and roaring at the non-existent moon.

The classes at Serpent prep and Dragon Hall even changed. The _teachers_ were getting aggressive to the children that attended their classes. Instead of their usual topics they taught, they morphed into classes of manipulation, stealing, others' suffering, cursing and even killing.

There was one person who didn't do anything though.

One peculiar person who went with his daily life as if nothing around him was happening.

I learned that his name was Robert Callaghan.

I thought it was weird how he didn't prepare for anything. Especially with everyone's impression that Mal and the others were going to dispel the barrier and free everyone on the isle.

It was pure coincidence when I bumped into him. He simply glared at me and went on his way. I was curious as to why everyone was so terrified in his presence. Most people would be in a stuttering mess when the professor would look at someone.

"What can I help you with?" Callaghan spoke in a tone of authority. "Staring at strangers can be quite rude." He rebuked me.

"Aren't rude gestures encouraged in this island?" I cheekily replied at the man.

"The people here don't have any concept of what's rude or not." Callaghan actually rolled his eyes.

"Touché." I shrugged. "I just found it curious why you aren't doing any preparations." I admitted to the man. "When everyone here is under the impression that they're going to get free." I finished.

"For one, it's too good to be true." Callaghan calmly stated. "Second, it's a hassle." He added. "They're preparing to enact revenge on their counterparts." He continued. "I on the other hand, don't plan on doing such things."

"And why is that?" I replied.

"I got my daughter back from the dead."

I was flabbergasted on the man's honesty, not that it was discouraged here in the isle but the mere implications on his statement.

"And where is she?" I dared to ask the question.

"Back in the mainland, as I did try to kill her." The professor shrugged.

Now I can see why some people look at the teacher like he was a lunatic. Not only did he painstakingly resurrect his daughter but attempted to take her life as well.

But there's something missing. I know he's not telling the full truth.

* * *

One time I ran into Gil Legume, the youngest of Gaston's sons, he attempted to steal from inside my hip pouch.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I voiced out as I held the boy's wrist.

Before I could even continue, the Legume started struggling. He tried to loosen my grip on his wrist. He used his free hand to pry my hands away, even tried wiggling his wrist free.

But to no avail.

Now imagine my surprise when Gaston's youngest son drew a sword.

I cursed myself for not noticing that the boy had a weapon.

I was forced to release my grip and immediately grabbed a kunai knife from my pouch to defend myself.

The Legume did one downward slash, that missed, and ran away.

I decided to follow the young boy to the place where boats were docked.

There was Uma preparing the boat for grand voyage away from the isle, along with her crew. The crew she amassed were stitching the sails, replaced broken planks and patched holes.

As I looked around, there I saw Gil Legume, facing one Harry Hook, brandishing a hook at him in the most intimidating way possible.

Uma and the boys meet by the ship's sail. I saw Uma express her dissatisfaction before giving both boys orders, to which they immediately complied.

And with that, I left the pirate crew to their preparations.

* * *

The day of coronation came, I was in my house, the one I built in the middle of the now barren forest. I watched the telecast of the coronation. I was definitely surprised when someone else, other than Mal and her crew, grabbed the wand that blessed the new king and flailed it carelessly.

A moment later, the entire island shook as the barrier was breached once more, without waiting for another moment, I immediately body flickered myself inside Yen Sid's office and waited for his instructions.

I was ready to stop any and all who would attempt to escape the island.

Well if any of the children were to try and escape, I might turn a blind eye.

"Stand down Shisui." Yen Sid ordered as he prepared his wand. "The height at which the hole was created can't be reached by anyone." He reasoned. "Maleficent has already escaped the island, and nobody else can follow her." He explained.

"Why?"

"Not many are adept in magic as Maleficent was." Yen Sid answered. "Madam Mim can but she's slow." He finished as he grabbed his wand.

Yen Sid waved his wand with grace as he chanted some sort of incantation.

Golden lines appeared from the tip of the wizard's wand and swirled itself outside and patched the hole that was made during the coronation.

As soon as the task was done, Yen Sid prompted me to sit on an empty chair and continue to watch the live telecast.

I politely declined the offer and body flickered myself to my house and continued watching.

* * *

My breathing hitched as soon as I saw Maleficent transform into a dragon especially when she attacked the foursome she spared from her paralyzing magic. I can't help but yell at the TV set for the four to find a good place to hide.

I was especially nervous when Maleficent's attention was on the biggest boy of the four. The dragon continued to breathe fire as the boy, Jay, was running away from the overgrown lizard that was chasing him.

Evie brandished her mirror as the object itself seemed to reflect sunlight _without_ the sun. The reflection blinded the dragon's eyes and crashed on the ground.

A moment later, Mal faced her mother and stared at each other's eyes.

"Strength of Evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one." Mal chanted as Carlos, Evie and Jay stood behind her.

Mal continued chanting as her three companions all held her with one hand. Carlos's hand was on her left shoulder, Evie's hand was on her right shoulder and, Jay's hand was on her back: All three of them giving their support.

Then suddenly, Maleficent the dragon turned into Maleficent the lizard.

* * *

With Maleficent's defeat the kids cemented their decision in staying in Auiradon which also meant that my decision to stay in the isle was right.

I was especially glad for Carlos, the white haired boy I always treated, as he won't be abused by his mother. Cruella de Vil really lived up to her namesake. She's very cruel to her son, and anyone else.

But the recent turn of events, meant chaos inside the Isle of the lost.

* * *

Furious men were busy throwing bottles at terrified children while disappointed women didn't let up in pulling unsuspecting children's hair everywhere they go.

Some brawls and even pure beatings were happening all over the isle.

This was the result of what they felt was betrayal. They felt betrayed by both Mal and Maleficent herself.

They were promised to be set free.

They were promised revenge.

They were promised everything.

And they all morphed into nothing.

I simply sighed and multiplied myself five times via the shadow clone jutsu and began treating the abused children.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months since Prince Ben's, coronation. I was surprised when I saw a girl I haven't seen before.

"Shisui, I'd like you to meet Sophie." Yen Sid introduced the girl to me. "Sophie, this is Shisui." The Wizard introduced me to the girl.

"Hello Sophie." I stated as I held out my hand. "I am Shisui, how are you?" I greeted.

"H-hello." The girl stuttered. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Shisui." She returned the greeting. "Please call me Mousey." She smiled.

"Sophie has been with me this whole time." Yen Sid revealed to me. "She is my intern from Auradon." The Wizard continued.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You brought a child with you? In this prison island?!"

"It's okay Mr. Shisui." The girl, Sophie, assured me. "I volunteered myself to be here in the isle of the lost." She reasoned out.

As I looked at Sophie closer, I noticed that she was around the same age as Mal and the others, a few years older than Carlos. She looked like she was well fed and didn't suffer some horrendous things here on the isle.

"She actually snuck into the limousine that dropped me off here." Yen Sid sighed. "By the time she made her appearance known to me, the car had already departed."

From what Yen Sid told me of Sophie, she was stubborn and oftentimes reckless in her endeavors. It wasn't even surprising that she followed the old wizard into the island prison.

"Fine." I sighed as ran my hand through my hair. "You better get good in hiding around here." I warned. "People here are nasty."

"That was the reason why I introduced her to you." Yen Sid piped in. "I would like for you to teach Sophie in being discrete and hiding her presence." The Wizard explained.

And just like that, I was roped into teaching a girl how to hide in this prison island. It's a great idea I suppose, this girl didn't grow up here and will likely have some inhibitions about self-defense and harming others in general.

* * *

A few days has passed since I added teaching Yen Sid's apprentice in stealth and other things to my daily itinerary here in the Isle of the lost. The Wizard himself approached me with an interesting proposition. He shared me his interest in banding together a group of children who wanted to choose 'good' like how Carlos and the others did.

"An anti-hero club if you will." Yen Sid finished his proposition.

"That's great and all." I replied approvingly. "But why tell me?" I asked.

"Don't you think your days of hiding are over?" Yen Sid responded. "I've witnessed you performs feats that should only be possible with magic." He continued as he brushed his long beard with his hand. "But you're here performing those feats despite the barrier."

I was speechless.

How come I didn't notice the old wizard witnessing my deeds with charka? More importantly, how is he able to see through my illusions?

"Tell me boy." The Wizard continued to speak. "Is it not easier for you to continue assisting the children if you are visible to them?" He questioned.

"With all due respect." I replied as I looked at the wizard in his eyes. "It's not about what's easy." I countered. "But I'd rather not meddle into family affairs." I continued. "That would only violate the morals instilled to me." I finished.

"An admirable trait." Yen Sid praised. "But how about the children who would like to actively call upon your assistance?" He posed another question.

"If I may master Yen Sid, Mr. Shisui." Sophie interjected. "Why don't we make Mr. Shisui's existence a secret known to the members of the club?" She suggested. "We make it so that only Master Yen Sid or I could summon you Mr. Shisui." She continued. "And the only way of contacting you is through us." She finished.

I took a moment to process the young girl's suggestion. I've got to admit, Sophie's idea had some merit, not to mention it also gave me and the Wizard compromise. I get to help and the wizard knows when and where I was helping.

"Splendid idea Sophie." Yen Sid praised his apprentice.

"It's nothing Master Yen Sid." The young girl blushed at the compliment. "It's what my father would've offered." She finished, humbled at the praise.

"While I agree that young Mickey thinks the same way." Yen Sid mused. "It doesn't change the fact that it was you who was presented with the situation and thought of its solution."

"Wait, wait hold up." I interrupted the conversation. "You know Sophie's father?!" I exclaimed as I gestured at Sophie.

"Of course." The Wizard nodded. "He too was once my apprentice." He smiled nostalgically. "I have to say, you inherited young Mickey's impulsive and reckless behavior." He stated as he remembered his times with his previous apprentice.

"How old are you?!" I managed to yell a question.

With the old wizard's words, I realized that he was even older than my grandfather when he died. With the way Yen Sid worded his statements, he implied that Sophie's father was his apprentice when he was as young as Sophie, maybe even younger.

Sophie just giggled in her place.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Yen Sid's proposal, I made a house out of metals that were sent in the isle. With the use of my Shadow Clones, I was able to build a well-structured house with the supplies I scavenged from the goods and materials thrown out by the people of the mainland.

The house I built with my clones were fit to house a big number of children and adults. The kitchen and pantry was certainly big that it'd almost look like five times the council meeting room back home.

As I was building the house, Yen Sid was hard at work in convincing the children and offspring of the villains to join his club.

Give them a chance at life.

A fresh start.

* * *

Diego de Vil.

I've seen this kid when he and his band, the Bad Apples, were performing their songs. A crowd favorite was 'Call Me Never'. They were a pretty decent band, but their instruments could use a little tune up and their vocals could use a bit of fixing here and there.

I've seen them a few more times doing performances in various places before I officially met them when the good wizard convinced them to join the anti-heroes club.

The group was reluctant at first but the final nail in the coffin was my intervention.

* * *

The Legumes, Gaston Jr and Gaston III, were never the sharpest tools in the shed but when they're outshined and overshadowed by others, they don't take that lightly and those never end in a good way.

I was casually strolling wearing a pair of tinted glasses, a pair of pants, and a pair of flip-flops, all of which were stolen from a unsuspecting shop owner, when I saw the Legume siblings grab Diego's guitar and attempted to smash it on a bandmate's head.

"That's enough of that." I announced as I body-flickered behind Gaston Legume Jr. and held the guitar in its place.

"And what's it to you?!" Gaston III challenged. "Scram before you join the wet apples to the dirt." He scoffed.

I merely ignored the threat and looked at both boys with scrutiny.

Junior was wearing a sweatshirt similar to that of his father's just that there are some rips around the sleeves that would emphasize his biceps and triceps, standard short pants and shoes. As for Gaston III, he's wearing no shirt but a cloths tied around both his biceps and the same kind of short pants and shoes as Junior's.

Their outfits accomplished the goal of emphasizing their physique for admiration and intimidation, and in this situation, they were using it to intimidate the entirety of the bad apples.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" I leaked some killing intent to the people around me, and yes it gave the expected response, fear.

I need to remember that these kids might even be acting all tough in public considering who their father was.

"Screw you!" Junior snapped as he tried to pry the guitar my grip. "We don't take orders from no one!" The boy added harshly.

"Okay then." I merely shrugged as Gaston Legume Jr. kissed the ground as soon as I appeared behind Deigo via a body flicker.

Gaston III didn't take this lightly and charged at me at full speed, fist drawn back in preparation for a strike.

I just shook my head, got a hold of everyone from the Bad Apples and body flickered away from the scene.

* * *

We arrived inside Yen Sid's office with the old man shuffling through paperwork and Sophie was busy rearranging them in alphabetical order.

"Shisui, nice of you to drop by." Yen Sid greeted as he put down the scroll he was reading.

I simply stood up and helped the clearly disoriented band members to a chair. I even provided some empty buckets for them to vomit unto, wouldn't want them to vomit on the floor.

"Yeah, had to save them from the Legume twins." I admitted.

"I thought you were just going to heal their injuries Mr. Shisui?" Sophie asked. "Was that not the case?"

"You misunderstood something young Sophie." Yen Sid replied.

"Yeah Mousey." I nodded. "I said I wouldn't interfere in family matters." He repeated himself. "But this case hardly counts as a family matter so I intervened." I finished.

"This wasn't the first time he's intervened Sophie." Yen Sid started. "I seem to remember a young Harry Hook wanting to get his hand eaten by the crocodile that Captain Hook was and is still afraid of." He reminisced. "And that particular crocodile had been terrorizing Neverland citizens and has even eaten a few body parts, one of which is Captain Hook's left hand."

"Yeah I did something to the crocodile to make him ignore that boy's obsession of having a hook as a hand." I continued.

"So that's what happened." A band member chimed in.

"So what happened between you and the wonder twins?" I asked.

"They simply didn't like anyone upstaging them." Diego sighed. "Frankly I've lost more guitars to them than breaking one from playing." He finished. "And that was newly shined too." He lamented.

"Were they always like this?" I questioned. "I seem to remember them helping Evie around Dragon Hall and even gave her food." I shared what I remembered.

"Yeah, they do that in the presence of girls like Evie." Diego explained. "They're just like their father." He added. "Or at least like how most of the people here perceive how they are." He amended.

"What do you mean?" I asked the leader of the band.

"They kinda helped out Rollo here and defended him from some of the nastiest people here in the isle." Diego supplied. "And I don't mean our parents, Maleficent, or even my cousin's mother."

Apart from the well-known villains, there were other kinds of criminals present in the isle, and they like to prey on people, children or not, male or female, as long as it can satisfy their libido.

That's how most of the children here were conceived.

"Even used their father's name." Diego concluded.

"Dee!" The guy, now identified as Rollo, hissed. "We agreed to never talk about that."

"Dude, we're in the presence of freaking Yen Sid." Diego defended himself. "No one here will impose the isle's so-called morals here." He explained. "No one's gonna think that we're weak here."

"Even so." Rollo argued. "We know that everyone has eyes and ears everywhere in this isle."

"Not to worry." Mousey spoke up." Mr. Shisui is going to protect us." She reassured everyone in the room. "And everyone who joins us." She smiled.

"Protect?" Another one of the bandmates questioned. "How's he going to protect, anyone who joins the group when he's only just one person?" He added.

Yen Sid and I looked at each other and nodded.

I made the handsign for the Shadow Clone jutsu and conjured an identical copy of myself beside me. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." I stated.

"Tha-that's impossible." Diego stood up in disbelief. "Magic isn't possible in the isle!" He exclaimed. "How?!"

"Simple." I just shrugged as a smirk adorned my face. "It's not magic."

It was hilarious to see Diego's and his bandmates' jaws drop at the seemingly absurd statement I made.


	6. Chapter 6

As months had gone by things happened, the anti-hero club gained more members since Diego and the Bad Apples.

Kids like them have somewhere to run to when things get rough, either from their respective families or from other circumstances like bullying.

In any case, the club that Yen Sid founded grew bigger and bigger that you can actually see the division of factions within the isle. One that supported Uma's pirates and those that supported the long live evil philosophy and one for the anti-heroes faction and the neutral faction.

* * *

One day, Mousey summoned me to Yen Sid's quarters, she was quite panicky when I arrived. I knew something was wrong but I still don't know what.

"Ah Shisui." Yen Sid greeted me. "I'm glad you came on short notice."

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong? Mousey's panicking."

"I'm afraid something is worth panicking." Yen Sid sighed. "Jafar, Cruella de Vil and the Evil Queen Grimhilde have been missing for a few weeks now." The wizard told me.

"That is a problem." I agreed with the wizard.

But not really.

For me, the isle is better off with them dead. I don't have anything against them personally but they were – are – the cruelest of villains this world has ever seen, or so I've been told, but I do know that they're one of the cruelest child abusers in this place.

"A problem, yes." Yen Sid nodded. "But not here inside the isle of the Lost."

The old wizard proceeded to explain how there was an underground passage existing underneath the isle that connects to the mainland. If I hadn't witnessed firsthand what magic was capable of, I would have dismissed the situation entirely.

The main purpose of the isle was to house all the villains, especially those who were magically inclined to prevent them from doing more harm to the innocents in the mainland.

The wizard then proceeded to explain how each villain has a talisman. Talismans that housed their abilities which were stripped off of them when they sentenced to live in the island prison.

"So you don't have to investigate on their respective houses." Yen Sid finished his explanation.

"I see." I nodded as I saw the implications behind the old wizard's words. "I need to go underground and stop them from finding their respective talismans and reaching the mainland." I stated wizard's unspoken words.

"I'm sorry Shisui." The wizard apologized. "You're the only one I could trust with this task." He explained himself to me.

"You can count on me Yen Sid." I declared to the wizard. "I will just leave a clone." I stated as I conjured a shadow clone of myself.

"So that you can still communicate with my original." My clone continued my train of thought. "The good thing about us shadow clones is that we can pass information to the original when we're dispelled." He finished.

"I just need to get ready." I stated as I went towards the door.

* * *

There was one thing that Yen Sid neglected to tell me as he gave me this mission. It was the entrance of this underground passage that the three notorious villains were in.

Although this wasn't the first time I was given a mission with incomplete parameters. I've had missions where I basically go in blind to accomplish it, the only thing given were mission objectives and those were as vague as they can get.

I remember one mission with a team of four Jounin -including me-, specifically requested by the client. It was classified as a normal bodyguard mission but what wasn't stated was that we were tasked to be the client's harem so that her pushy suitors would back off.

Thankfully nothing indecent happened considering the client's proclivities.

The things I did as a shinobi of the leaf.

In any case I had conjured five shadow clones to scout the isle of a possible entrance to the catacombs, as I dubbed them, while I sealed a few change of clothes into a piece of metal. The deed did cost a lot of chakra considering I was sealing something to a material not conducive for chakra.

Why did I choose a piece of metal you ask?

Simple really, if I were to go someplace wet, the material used for sealing won't get wet and be ruined in the process. Metals are generally ruined when exposed with water but that doesn't come upon after a few days, so I decided that I use metals to seal my things in.

I continued sealing a few kunai knives, shurikens and my trusty tanto in its harness into the metal. In a piece of paper, I sealed a few food packs of my personal making to last me two weeks.

Suddenly, there's an influx of information invaded my mind. A clone dispelled himself as soon as he found the entrance of the underground passageway.

"Underwater?" I questioned out loud. "Huh the entrance to the underground passageway is under the crocodile lagoon." I mused to myself. "An underwater cave huh."

As if on cue, new sets of memories invaded my mind. The other clones I sent scouting around the isle dispelled themselves.

I hope the clone I left with Yen Sid has already informed him of the location of the entrance and my plan to venture into the catacombs tomorrow.

Sealing does cost a lot of chakra.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was at the lagoon only donning my standard shinobi pants. My shirts and sandals were safely sealed in the piece of metal I have inside my left pant pocket.

I conjured a shadow clone of myself and dispelled him as soon as he appeared, just to inform Yen Sid of my whereabouts and that I was about to start the mission.

I got to the underwater cave by diving underwater and swam towards its entrance. Considering this place was where some crocodiles were coming from, it's safe to assume that there's an entrance to be dug up on land.

However I don't have the luxury of time to dig up an entrance on land, hence my decision to enter the catacombs through the entrance underwater.

As soon as I entered the underwater cave, I found a small hole that's enough to fit a fit adult.

I swam towards it.

As soon as I entered the said hole, I immediately swam up to the surface to catch my breath and see what I got myself into.

When I reached the surface, the only thing that greeted me were wet rock formations and nothing else.

I simply shrugged and got out of the water. I conjured fire by using a simple fire jutsu as I warmed myself and prepared for the journey ahead.

* * *

As I psyched myself for the mission, I resealed my things into the metal that I used for sealing. While it did cost chakra to seal these things unto non-chakra conductive metals, it didn't cost as much as it did when I sealed my things for the first time.

I stretched my arms and legs one more time then changed into my full Uchiha-centric Shinobi uniform.

As soon as preparations were done, I went on my way and continued the mission.

* * *

My sense of time had disappeared as I continued to walk on these wet rocks. My journey here may seem aimless, but without the knowledge of where those three infamous villains were, I simply didn't have a set direction to go.

As I walked, I simply followed my instincts to find those three infamous villains. If there's a fork in the way, I just go with what my guts told me and continued on my way without any second thoughts. There was no need to waste chakra considering how much sealing and unsealing things into and out of the metal I have with me.

That and there's a high probability that my targets were lost themselves.

* * *

It's been a few hours since my original dispelled a clone to let me and the Wizard Yen Sid know of his whereabouts. I'm not feeling antsy as I know what my original is capable of.

After all I am him.

In any case, as my original was preparing for his mission yesterday, a girl named Freddie was in contact with Diego and the others.

Apparently her disappearance in the isle was for a magical reason and she was dragged, along with CJ Hook, to Auradon through a genie's wish.

In any case, the Anti-Heroes club were ecstatic that they have someone in the mainland who was a member. It's more likely they feel a sliver of hope that they too would eventually be out of this wretched place and have a new life at the mainland.

* * *

"It is a little concerning that CJ Hook is out of the isle." Yen Sid stated as he sat on his chair in his chambers.

"I don't exactly agree." I shrugged at the wizard's worries.

"You do not understand Mr. Shisui." Mousey interjected as she got inside of the room carrying a tray of snacks and tea. "CJ's someone who's been praised by her father for being a proper pirate." She explained. "She's one of the few children from the isle who'd follow her father's footsteps." She continued. "And not in the way Harry's following his father with getting a hook for a hand." She quickly added.

"Case in point CJ crashing Auradon's Yearly Ball." Yen Sid pointed out.

"Ball?" I questioned.

From the context of the statement, I know it's not your run of the mill inflatable round object but rather something big, an event maybe.

"It's just a fancy word for party." Mousey shrugged.

"Technically, it is not a party." Yen Sid corrected. "But it is the closest term we can associate to the event that can be understood by a lot of people."

"We're getting off track." Mousey steered the conversation back to the topic.

"I still don't see how her gatecrashing an event is a cause of alarm." I shared my thoughts. "She hasn't done anything drastic like her father did." I offered.

"The potential that she could do something that could rival her father's feats is the cause for alarm." Mousey confessed. "A lot of us are happy that she's out of here." She continued.

"I fear that this could jeopardize everyone's chances of getting off the isle." Yen Sid's true reason for concern finally came out. "High King Beast can still veto King Ben's decrees." He added. "According to the monarchy's constitution." The wizard finished.

That is a cause for alarm.

I for one would not want these children's hopes shatter to a million pieces due to someone else's actions. From the Wizard's words, CJ Hook could also jeopardize Carlos and his friends' time in the mainland. They could actually be sent back.

That is a lot worse than having led on by a small piece of hope.

"Thankfully the young King's not jaded like his father is." Yen Sid stated. "Granted that King Ben presents a good argument, King Beast would relent and not veto his son's decree."

The wizard must've judged my expression as grim by the words that he said. While it was concerning, it should not cause panic within the ranks of the club. If anything, there is hope that CJ Hook won't be following in her father's ways when she can taste what life outside of the isle is like.

Not that I have experienced such thing.

"I see." I nodded.

"In any case, what is your original's position?" Yen Sid asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Maybe he's conserving chakra that's why he hasn't used a shadow clone and inform us of his whereabouts."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let's all remember Cameron Boyce, Carlos De Vil's actor, who passed away in his sleep last July 6. May his memory be a blessing.**

* * *

A few days has passed since my original embarked on his mission. The old wizard may not tell me but he showed some signs of worry. It doesn't help that Mousey's been asking the unasked question, between the members of the Anti-Hero club at least, twice per day.

Which was why I made my decision.

"I'm going to conjure a clone and dispel myself." I announced to the wizard and his young apprentice.

"Are you capable of doing such?" Yen Sid questioned.

"Yes, all clones like me have always been capable of doing the same feats as our original." I explained as I stretched my limbs. "Not unless the clones are of the illusory and elemental variant." I added.

"Huh? Why is that?" Sophie pondered.

"That's because of the nature of the chakra Mousey." I answered. "The combined physical and mental energy within one's body in my world." I explained. "Illusory clones won't be able to do jutsus as they're not really there, they only serve as a distraction for the opponent."

"That makes sense." Sophie nodded.

"However the elemental clones are only limited to the element that comprises their chakra." I quickly added. "Earth clones would only be able to do Earth jutsus."

"Fire clones can only do fire magic, water clones can only do water magic." Sophie finished my explanation.

"That's correct." I nodded. "However Mousey, what I do isn't magic." I said to the young girl as I kneeled in front of her. "We've been over this." I added.

"You had better give up Mr. Shisui." Diego's voice cut in. "Everyone in this club has decided to call what you do as magic."

"Wait what?" I jumped in exclamation.

"It's the closest thing we can associate." The new arrival shrugged. "We're not exactly from your world, so your chakra concepts are foreign to us." He explained their reasoning. "Besides all of us don't have the chakra circulatory system in our bodies like you and the people of your world do."

Yes everyone, Yen Sid included, doesn't have a chakra circulatory system or at least a chakra core. I checked everyone in this island with my Sharingan.

"Fine." I sighed in resignation. "You do present a good point."

"It also helps everyone understand the concept by assimilating what you do with the concepts they're already familiar." Yen Sid sagely stated.

"If we're done, lunch is ready." Diego beckoned for us to follow him.

"Why don't you eat first before conjuring another clone?" Mousey suggested.

"Maybe I'll do just that."

* * *

A huge set of memories began to seep inside my mind. As I sorted through them, I realized that days has passed since I embarked on this mission. While the members of the club weren't worried, Yen Sid and Mousey certainly were.

As I was about to conjure a clone, the land beneath me shook as a colony of bats began to attack me. I immediately grabbed hold of my flashlight and shone some light unto the animals.

It got me the result I expected, these flying rodents made a sound of anger and retreated away from the flashlight I turned on.

"I thought there was someone following us a man's voice began. "It's just some nobody who wanted to escape the isle." He sounded disappointed. "I would love to torture that sorcerer and get us out of here."

"You forget that Yen Sid's a powerful wizard of his own merit." A regal voice disagreed.

"Hmmph, sorcery is no match to the cosmic powers of a genie." The man arrogantly dismissed the woman's claim.

"If that was the case, poof us out of here!" Another female voice spoke. "This place is dirty and the fur I'm wearing all have mud all over them."

"Umm." I decided to cut into their conversation. "But Yen Sid can just summon your lamp and imprison you there." I offered as I watched my every surrounding.

"And so the brat speaks." The whining woman spoke

Brat.

I suppose to these people I may look like just a teenaged boy who took the opportunity

"Show some respect you lowlife." The regal voice from before ordered as she revealed herself to me.

"The Evil Queen." I identified the woman.

"That's Your Majesty to you peasant." The Queen glared.

"You're quite handsome boy." The other woman stated as she stepped into the light. "You'd do quite well washing my car and fluffing my fur."

"Cruella de Vil."

"So why are you here, you street rat?" The man snarled his question as he too revealed himself.

"Jaf-"

"That's your grace to you, you street rat." Jafar cut me off.

"I'm here to bring you three back to the isle." I answered the question. "I can't have you causing problems for Carlos and the others."

The three did not respond to my claim and instead laughed at it. To be completely honest, I expected that kind of reaction from them.

After all what could a boy do in the face of the three most terrifying villains of Auradon.

"You, a mere boy, plan to take us back to the isle?" Jafar asked.

"Yes."

"Don't kid yourself street rat!" The genie snarled as he waved his scepter, make-shift scepter, and conjured red bolts of electricity and fired them in my direction. "You're a hundred years too early to rain on my parade boy!"

I immediately dodged the incoming bolts of lightning only to be attacked by a swarm of insects to my face.

Thinking fast, I turned around and ran towards the man, while dodging the lightning bolts that came from his scepter as the insects chased me.

As soon as I was near enough to the genie, I immediately jumped over him, in the hopes of the insects attacking him instead of me.

I heard the sound of glass breaking then I suddenly found myself bound to a tree that literally came out of nowhere, the bees were mysteriously missing. My hands were tied together behind the tree while a few vines were around my stomach and neck that started to tighten itself around them.

I struggled to free myself as the three villains approached my bound form.

"You're not bad boy." Jafar praised me. "No one was able to think quickly while in battle, not even our adversaries, the lot of them got out of their predicaments through outside help." He continued.

"You'd make a fine henchman boy." The Queen voiced "It's useless to struggle." She added. "That tree will only set you free once you're on our side." The evil royal smirked.

"Tick tock boy." Cruella stated." We aren't going to wait all day." She smiled as I began to hear hisses from the tree's leaves.

Lo and behold, five snakes made themselves known as they slithered their way to me.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I formed a tiger seal with my bound hands then breathed out smoke from my mouth and escaped from the tree's grasp.

I immediately replaced myself with a nearby log from the predicament I was in. It was clear that I couldn't beat these people through brute force. I need to be creative and perform sneak attacks. I immediately hid behind one of the protruding rocks and baited my breath.

The smoke I conjured soon dissipated, no doubt due to the genie's power.

"That commoner managed to escape my tree?" The Evil Queen snarled at the tree's direction. "How?!" She demanded.

"Darling it's clear." Cruella rolled her eyes, ominously calm. "That boy is no ordinary boy." She explained as she walked towards her ally. "Considering the amount of smoke he released from his mouth."

"I see." The fallen genie and queen nodded.

I listened in on their conversation as I jumped from hiding place to hiding place and leave a shadow clone in them.

"We're at a disadvantage as he might know your abilities." Cruella added. "Luckily, our resident genie has provided me of new abilities." The woman smirked. "If you would Jafar."

"Of course." Jafar gave a sinister smile and raised his scepter.

A moment later a pack of animals were summoned before Cruella. It ranged from snakes, wolves, bats, and whatnot.

"Thank you." Cruella expressed her gratitude as she kneeled before the disoriented animals that were just summoned.

The De Vil woman breathed out some sort of green smoke.

The animals breathed in said smoke and their eyes turned green for a moment.

"Now find that street rat." The De Vil ordered her new minions.

From what I can see, Cruella's new ability allows her to mind control any animal that breaths in the green smoke she exhales.

"How are you supposed to do that?" The fallen queen inquired.

Cruella simply ignored the query and made her way towards the tree that had bound me earlier and picked something up.

Narrowing my eyes, I saw a torn cloth that was in the mad woman's hands. I looked down and sure enough a piece of my shirt was torn, probably when I made my escape from the tree's grasp.

No matter, my shadow clones also have my scent so I'm clear.

Cruella let the wolves smell on the torn piece of cloth she has. "Go! Find that imbecile!" She ordered the animals under her whim.

The expected effect was seen as every animal that was conjured by the Agraban genie scattered around the cave and searched for me.

Then I felt one of my clones dispel itself.

It was bitten by one of the wolves.

* * *

"My original has found Cruella De Vil. The Evil Queen and Jafar." I announced to Yen Sid. "And has engaged them in battle."

"Oh dear." The wizard replied. "That is not good." He remarked.

"What do we do?!" Sophie shrieked in panic.

"Ssssh." I immediately covered her mouth in an attempt to calm her down and lower her voice. "I probably won't be able to remain here if the battle continues." I admitted.

"If you're not here,-" Sophie paused. "-who's going to take care of the kids here?" She asked in worry.

"Remember the first aid techniques I taught everyone?" I asked the little girl. "You can use those for the meantime." I assured her. "If I remember right, there were a few of you who were quite good at it." I smiled.

"But you still haven't finished teaching us yet!" She argued.

"Don't worry, Yen Sid will teach you guys the other stuff we haven't tackled yet." I smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: I was supposed to update last 6th of July (7th in my country) but the unfortunate news came in and decided to postpone the update.**


	9. Chapter 9

I managed to evade the detection of the bats that Jafar has summoned while the wolves and other animals were busy mauling my clones. I can safely say that they weren't nice experiences.

"Where is that rascal?!" I heard Cruella growl in frustration as I stood above them, upside down. "He couldn't have escaped detection from the animals!"

* * *

"Maybe those animals were simply below the real ones." The Queen scoffed. "Clearly you haven't thought of everything."

"Ladies, ladies." Jafar called everyone's attention. "We don't have time to squabble with ourselves now." He reminded his companions. "While it is obvious we can't let him roaming around, he's far too skilled than our counterparts in the mainland." He continued. "We need to be united in order to outsmart that street rat."

"What do you suppose we do?" The fallen queen challenged. "Cruella's genius didn't work."

"In a moment." Jafar held up his hand. "First, what are we going to do with him?" He questioned. "Personally, he's more useful dead than being an asset." He snarled.

"I don't think so." Cruella argued. "He's a valuable asset to us." She explained.

"And have him betray us at the most convenient time?" Jafar challenged. "No thank you, one measly parrot was enough." He huffed as he walked opposite his companions and faced them.

"Touchy aren't we?" The queen smirked.

* * *

"I better act now." I whispered to myself. "Jafar is the most dangerous among the three." I contemplated. "I better incapacitate him first, without him he won't be able to give new abilities to his companions." I concluded.

Holding my short sword by my right hand, I baited my breath as I waited for Jafar to walk to an ideal location.

I watched the three argue amongst themselves, they were contemplating whether to brainwash or kill me.

"There!" I whispered to myself as I jumped down, ready to strike."

The result I had hoped for didn't happen as the man was able to defend himself with his scepter.

"Cheeky brat." The genie snarled as he tried to grab hold of my shirt.

I immediately got on the ground, ducked and got to an elevated place just to avoid capture.

"That was close."

"Graaah." Jafar glared at me as Cruella pointed in my direction.

"Get him!" She ordered the animals she controlled.

I immediately worked on slicing and dicing the animals coming my way.

Wings, bodies, feet, paws, bodies lay littered on the ground as I made my work on them. I fought my way towards Jafar only for a bear to block my way and forced me to dodge its claws.

The bear growled in my direction and began running towards my direction and try to capture me with its forepaws.

"Stand on your hind legs and attack by swiping your claws!" Cruella yelled out an order, to which the bear complied to a T.

I immediately stood sideways on the cave's walls just to avoid the claws coming my way from the attacking predator. I soon ran to the cave's ceiling to get an advantage on the larger animal. Once I was able to get into position, I immediately jumped towards the bear, ready for the kill.

My sword's blade was caught by the bear with his right forepaw, the animal soon raised its left forepaw and prepared to strike my hanging form.

I released my hold on my blade and kicked the animal's face to get some distance between us. I guess my sword's dull from under use and the maintenance I gave it, or lack thereof. In any case, I need to resort to my jutsus now, to defeat this beast.

"Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken!" I announced as I threw three wind chakra-infused shurikens at the bear.

I got the results that I expected, the bear's torso was cut in half as its forepaws fell before its dismembered body.

"H-how!" Cruella was flabbergasted at my display of power.

"So you're a sorcerer." Jafar hummed as a smirk adorned the ex-adviser. "That explains things."

Right, people of this world view my jutsus as some sort of magic as Mousey and Diego explained. It still felt jarring to classify what I do as something else, but I can roll with it.

"Jafar!" The Queen yelled. "What are you planning?!"

"This!" Jafar glared at me as he raised his scepter.

Suddenly vials of green-colored liquid appeared by the fallen Queen's feet as vicious and rabid pack animals appeared before Cruella.

"Ladies if you would please" The genie stated.

"Of course." The two women responded.

Cruella exhaled green smoke from her mouth as the Queen began throwing the vials on the animal corpses.

Full grown trees sprouted from the corpses.

"Crap" I cussed as I began dodging the incoming branches and animals.

"Fire Style! Fire Dragon Jutsu!" I announced after doing the necessary handseals then breath out a dragon-shaped fire and incinerated the attacks.

"Sphera Aqua!" Jafar announced.

A stream of water congregated above us and formed a sphere before falling down on the fire I just made, dousing it and flooding the cave in the process.

As soon as the fire was out, the branches and animals resumed their pursuit and chased me around the cave with the occasional lightning bolts from the fallen genie of Agrabah. This would be easier if I had my short sword, I could slash away my pursuers.

Wait I have a few kunai knives packed. Maybe I can turn this around.

I immediately grabbed one of the few knives I've got and infused them with Wind chakra. It's a bit advanced to use this without the right metal, but it'll do. As soon as I accomplished that I resumed slashing my way out of this predicament as I used my measly knife as a makeshift short sword.

"You have magic boy." Jafar stated the obvious. "I can see why you'd think you're a match for us." He nodded.

I listened to the villain's statement as I began to thin out my pursuers.

"It's disheartening really, but we don't have time to play your games boy." The genie snarled as he sent a gust of wind my way.

I tried my best to hold out and not be blown away by the gust that the fallen genie has summoned. It was certainly difficult to keep my footing but I managed.

"You're a strong willed lad." Jafar praised. "But…" He paused. "This ends now!" He yelled.

Suddenly I felt intense pain on the back of my head. I managed to look behind me, and the Queen was there, holding a rather large stone. Suffice to say she whacked me with the large stone she was holding.

The whack sent me sideways and everything was a blur after that.

* * *

My eyes bulged at the wizard's admittance. It wasn't every day that the person you trusted would fail to inform you one crucial detail.

"You mean to tell me that Jafar, Cruella and the Evil Queen may have been at the catacombs for another reason?" I tried to keep my voice low to keep anyone from panicking. "They aim to retrieve magical artifacts that could give them new abilities, or in Jafar's case strengthen his?"

"As it pains me to admit such oversight," Yen Sid sighed. "But yes." He nodded. "I deeply apologize for my negligence in the matter."

I sighed as pinched the bridge of my nose. I was thankful that Yen Sid and I were the only people inside the room. The mission he gave me just became more difficult. There was a higher chance that the villains already had their respective talismans, increasing the mission's parameters.

In all fairness, Yen Sid was still human. He may be the most powerful wizard in all of Auradon, the caretakers and professor for everyone incarcerated in this godforsaken island but that still doesn't change the fact that he's human. He's a very old human.

"The risks may have increased." I began. "You're still human Yen Sid." I flashed a smile at the wizened wizard. "I've encountered missions like this in my home world." I admitted. "So I'm not foreign with the concept of incomplete mission parameters." I reassured the old wizard. "Being human means being fallible."

As soon as I placed my hand on the wizard's shoulder, everything went black.


End file.
